Kuro Miruikoya
Oh.......... Brother let's see who's the better Fancier man for our Nightstruck Village ahahahahahahahaha! ~ Kuro confronting Zakurono about the brotherly death match. The story of the Richer Brother Kuro Miruikoya JAPN: みるいこや was born in Maximus, Nightstruck Valley in 31, 3591- He was the half-brother of Zakurono. He only met his brother when he was 4 and his brother was 10 years old, Until the night that Both Fathers from each brothers faught each other they were hiding in the basement of their home. Luckily, Their mother are with them while the two guys fought for their sons! Kuro had to evacuate because the basement had gun noises. Even though the mother got hit by a broken brick in her head and passed away. The Police Arrived the following morning and by Law of NightStuck Valley those brothers had to live in separate orphanages. Unlike Zakurono, he had a lot of women in his life. Ever since he can remember women kept on Following him during his Adolescence. He worked as a 5-star Spa and he was the manager in the whole spa area. He was only 22 back then. He realizes that his brother was useless to him. He joined the Pink Team later when one of his girlfriends gave a dvd Starting Mira Braunland. He watched in his own Movie room in his self owned Mansion. Rising Sphere and Team Pink Alliance '''05, 3617 '''he entered the Gentleman's Division of Pink warriors Battalion, He got the Qualification and he didn't have to pay registration fee because a lady in the Registrar room kissed him because he was truly Attractive to her. He earn a huge respect from Chion Marade and Mira Braunland, He'd promise to them that he would eliminate his brother of the past and serve the pink team a in a wedding party! Appearance and Special Techniques: He has one eye-patch on his right eye. but his Natural eye color is Magenta. He also appears in a Brown tuxedo with a black shirt and his hair color is dark Grey. He really love women and had a lot of Seductive moments with some. He has a strange attraction to red haired women. He a bit talkative and He sounds British in most of his Conversations. He also has a Dark Brown Geta and He has a special Fencing sword that holds an increase of 4 times his own body Strength. He also has a funny Personality and yet he gets a lot of attraction towards females and he never had a Girlfriend but unlike Zakurono; He has some Optimistic private time before. He has a list of Special moves while learning from a few Senseis that are good customers to his spa the Supervises: 1) Wielding kick - This is the move that he kicks the opponent 7 times and starts wielding with his special Sword in a fencing Position. 2) Fool's attack - An attack where the opponent feels confused while he strikes the opponent numerous times and then he falls down. 3) Power shield : A Defense mechanism that he uses while forming a spiritual shield to prevent for any Physical attacks. 4) Kumiawase no hinotama Combo - Basically an attack where he uses his right hand while shooting multiple fire spears at his opponent! 5) Red Punch - When he gains about 6 seconds of his energy while stunning an opponent with 1 Punch. Trivias * He never wanted an older brother and he remembers that one awful memory that even Zakurono knows! * He likes the color "Red" because it reminds him of Rose Pedals, So therefore a Red hair lady usually comforts him. * His last name is different from Zakurono. This is because They are related because both guys had the same mother but different fathers. * He is only Step-Brother and Half-Brother of Zakurono. * Even for a young age, He likes to eat Expensive & High class food. His favorite Dessert is Black Truffle Cake. * He never likes Annoying women, He got punched the belly a couple times in the past and also slapped in the left cheek. * He manages the Spa because The owner decided to hire him because the old manager got into a severe car Accident! The Spa translates to "Raguno's Red sacred Massage and spa" and his owner is Italian * He is Multilingual: British English, Italian, French, and Greek. Those are his language barriers. * He never liked any women who keeps staring at him, It makes Kuro feel Uncomfortable and annoyed. * Kuro means "Black" in Japanese... which is why his hair is black and he likes to be evil * He is only a Sub-boss if He was downloaded as a DLC. Without the DLC Download people will have to face, Mira instead of Kuro. * He is considered an average height character compare to the other Male fighters. * He occasionally contact his associates for any business Ideas or Suggestions. * Kuro's eye is Magenta unlike his brother which is Blue. * People Often ask if he is British the fact is, He is only Half British but grew up in the rich society of Maximus. * His Birthday is the same exact time when Halloween starts * He likes to hang out with women, during his day off he likes to dip in the Swimming pool to swim. * He is a professional at fencing, unlike most sword-like sport this means he is Left winged. * He's a somewhat talkative and he's not silent unlike his Relative! Category:Team Pink Category:DLCs Category:Antagonists Category:Newcomers for Extras Category:Subbosses